


Per l'amata squadra

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nome sul forum e/o sito: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Per l'amata squadraContest: "Partecipante al contest "Raccontatemi di loro..." indetto da tatsuei sul forum di efp". .Prompt utilizzato/i: infortunioFandom: Pirnce of tennisPersonaggio/i: Tezuka KunimitsuRating: VerdeGenere: Missing MomentAvvertimenti: //





	Per l'amata squadra

**Author's Note:**

> Nome sul forum e/o sito: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Per l'amata squadra  
> Contest: "Partecipante al contest "Raccontatemi di loro..." indetto da tatsuei sul forum di efp". .  
> Prompt utilizzato/i: infortunio  
> Fandom: Pirnce of tennis  
> Personaggio/i: Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Missing Moment  
> Avvertimenti: //

Quando i medici gli avevano detto che l'infortunio alla spalla non era poi così grave e che si sarebbe risolto completamente prima dell'inizio delle Nazionali, Tezuka aveva esultato di felicità nonostante come sempre l'espressione seria tradiva le su reali emozioni.  
Doveva ammettere che aveva davvero temuto di dover rinunciare all'amore della sua vita: La Seigaku.  
Aveva sacrificato se stesso ma, per assicurarsi la vittoria dell'amata squadra, avrebbe corso quel rischio all'infinito e mai se ne sarebbe pentito, nemmeno in caso la situazione fosse così critica da non riuscire nemmeno ad impugnare una racchetta. Non gli importava se qualcuno avesse osato criticarlo avrebbe affrontato tutti gli avversari fino allo stremo delle proprie forze dimostrando a chiunque di cosa fosse capace il capitano della Seigaku.  
Era consapevole di aver perso la partita contro Atobe, ma aveva messo in gioco tutto se stesso tenendo alto il nome della “Seishun Gakuen” che lui e i suoi fidati compagni, avrebbero reso famosa anche ben oltre i confini del Giappone,  
Per farlo doveva sottoporsi a tutti i trattamenti imposti dai vari specialisti. Non gli importava se sarebbero stati dolorosi, nulla di tutto quello l'avrebbe abbattuto. Avrebbe resistito serrando i denti e sopportando tutte le sofferenze senza emettere nemmeno un urlo o un lamento. Sarebbe rimasto impassibile d'inanzi al male che l'avrebbe afflitto e non avrebbe dato ad esso la minima soddisfazione, anzi avrebbe tenuto duro fino all'imminente guarigione.  
«Aspettatemi ragazzi e insieme vinceremo le nazionali: parola di Tezuka Kunimitsu!»


End file.
